Spica
by YunaLuna and Akari
Summary: Dans le ciel, les étoiles apparaissaient déjà. Lovino Vargas les observaient depuis sa fenêtre en soupirant. Ils se remémorait de son passé et... sa vie n'était pas un cadeau. Fiction écrite par Akari.


**Salut :3 J'ai fait un petit UA tout mignon parce que j'en avais envie. Évidemment, c'est encore de l'Itacest. Bonne lecture !**

 **PS: J'ai cherché le nom humain de Rome et j'ai trouvé "Romulus". Voilà, ne soyez pas choqués.**

* * *

Dans le ciel, les étoiles apparaissaient déjà. Lovino Vargas les observaient depuis sa fenêtre en soupirant. Ils se remémorait de son passé et... sa vie n'était pas un cadeau.

Son petit frère était à peine né que ses parents ont trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture. Après ça, les deux enfants furent élevés par leur grand-père. Lovino ne l'aimait pas. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que cet homme ne s'occupait pas de lui. Pour le vieux Romulus, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Feliciano, le petit frère.

Oui, c'était Feliciano ! Feliciano, qui a hérité de toute les qualités de son grand-père ! Feliciano qui était si mignon et innocent ! Et Lovino, il a hérité de quoi ? De tout les défauts du vieil homme bien entendus ! C'est pour ça qu'il détestait Romulus. Il détestait aussi son adorable petit frère. Où plutôt, il essayait, mais en vain.

Un jour, évidemment, le vieux Romulus mourut à son tour. Feliciano pleura beaucoup. Lovino ne versa pas une larme. Il ne consola même pas son frère.

Suite au sinistre événement, les deux frères furent placés dans un orphelinat. Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à se faire adopter par un couple qui ne pouvait pas à avoir d'enfant. Lovino se rappelait de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à Feliciano.

Avec chance, le plus vieux des deux orphelins fut adopté peu de temps après. Son nouveau père s'appelait Antonio. Il vécut avec lui sans nouvelles de son frère pendant sept ans.

C'était un jour comme les autres que Lovino retrouva Feliciano. Ce dernier parlait avec ses amis dans un des couloirs du lycée jusqu'à ce que son grand frère se cogna à lui lors d'un moment d'inattention. Leur réunion ne dura que très peu de temps, faute aux horaires des cours, mais le jeune Vargas eut le temps de faire un câlin affectif au plus âgé. Depuis cette anecdote, les orphelins eurent l'occasion de se revoir plus souvent.

Le jour où Lovino devint majeur, il décida de retourner vivre dans la maison familiale. Quand Feliciano l'eut appris, il quitta ses parents adoptifs pour habiter avec son frère. Ce dernier fut contraint d'accepter.

Un mois plus tard exactement, Lovino était à sa fenêtre et regardait les étoiles. Il ne tarda pas à se lasser de faire fonctionner son cerveau et se coucha.

Le matin arriva à grand pas. L'italien se leva, fit ses étirements, s'habilla et, avant de préparer le petit déjeuner, partit réveiller sa marmotte de petit frère. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, se leva, s'habilla et descendit manger. Il prit la parole après une petite hésitation :

« Heu, Lovi..?

-Quoi ?

-Ce soir, je vais dormir chez Ludwig... Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Tu fous c'que tu veux. »

Indubitablement, Lovino était contre. Il n'aimait pas le meilleur ami de son frère. Il ne le supportait même pas. Ça lui faisait même du mal de voir Feliciano si heureux avec l'allemand...

Le petit italien sourit et dit :

« Merci Lovi !

-Non. Finalement, tu restes là.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je peux pas te laisser seul chez lui. Qui sait ce qui arrivera ?

-Mais Ludwig est un type bien !

-TAIS TOI ! »

L'homme aux yeux anis avait frappé sur la table lors de ses derniers mots. Celui aux yeux chocolats avait les larmes qui remontaient. Il se mit en colère, ce qui étonna fortement son interlocuteur :

« Arrête de pourrir ma vie ! Je fais ce que je veux ! D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais empêché d'aller voir ton Antonio chéri ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir à ce point ?

-Oh ! Calme toi ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Et Antonio, c'est mon père adoptif ! J'en ai rien à foutre de lui, bâtard !

-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! »

La discussion se termina là. Feliciano se leva et partit pour le lycée. Lovino attendit que son frère soit assez loin pour prendre le chemin. Il se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Il avait peur maintenant. Et si Feliciano l'abandonnait pour vivre chez Ludwig ? Et si Feliciano aimait Ludwig ? Cette dernière pensée fit frissonner Lovino. Oui, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte que, lui, l'aîné des Vargas, aimait son petit frère. Et pas dans un sens platonique. Mais jamais il ne lui dirait. Ça ne ferait qu'agrandir le fossé entre eux.

Les cours prirent fin. Lovino se doutait bien que Feliciano était partit avec Ludwig. Il soupira et rentra chez lui. À sa grande surprise, son petit frère préparait le repas.

« T'es pas partit chez ton petit copain ?

-C'est pas mon petit copain.

-Ouais... Bon, pourquoi t'es là ? T'as pitié de moi ?

-Non. Tu m'as dit de rester, alors je reste. »

L'aîné était bouche bée. Son cadet avait obéit. Il était vraiment heureux d'être, pour une fois, passé devant la « tête de patate ». Si heureux qu'il esquissa un sourire. Feliciano le remarqua et repris la parole :

« Je suis désolé de m'être mis en colère ce matin... Mais... Arrête de dire des méchancetés sur Ludwig s'il te plais... »

Le sourire de Lovino fut éphémère. Un mot l'avait fait flétrir : Ludwig. Sous le coup de la rage, le plus âgé des Vargas monta dans sa chambre et referma violemment la porte derrière lui. Il en avait marre, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se mit alors à pleurer silencieusement. Il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état. Malheureusement, c'était raté. Feliciano l'avait suivit. Celui-ci prit son grand frère dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps...

-C'est ta faute...

-Ma faute ?

-Ludwig, Ludwig... T'as que ce nom à la bouche ! Tu l'aimes tant que ça ?

-Mais... C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est normal que je te parle de lui...

-Et bien ça m'énerve... Moi j'le saque pas.

-Lovi... Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Il ne t'a rien fait... Si ?

-T'es toujours avec lui ! J'ai l'impression qu'il compte plus à tes yeux que moi, ton propre frère !

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Non ! C'est juste que... Euh...

-Tu es jaloux ! »

Feliciano rigola innocemment. Et continua de parler :

« Si tu veux, je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit.

-Non, dégage !

-Vraiment ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Non ! Reste !

-D'accord ! Je vais me mettre en pyjama et je reviens ! »

Feliciano sortit de la pièce en courant. Lovino, lui, lança un regard vers le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient encore plus que le soir dernier. Il décida de les contempler en attendant que son petit frère revienne. C'était apaisant. Le cadet revint rapidement et se plaça aux côtés de son aîné pour voir ce que ce dernier admirait. Il sourit et réengagea une conversation.

« Regarde, l'étoile, là-bas, c'est Spica ! Ça veut dire épis de céréale. Tu sais, c'est la quinzième étoile la plus brillante de notre système solaire.

-Hé ! Ne m'étale pas toute ta science !

-Tu as déjà repéré une constellation ?

-Euh... La grande ourse... et... c'est tout.

-Regarde, les trois étoiles en lignes... Et bien c'est la ceinture d'Orion. Et ce rectangle autour d'elle, c'est Orion. C'est facile... Dit... Lovi...

-Oui ?

-Je peux poser la tête sur ton épaule ?

-D'a... D'accord... »

Le plus jeune s'exécuta et le plus âgé rougis. Il continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant une bonne heure. Feliciano semblait vraiment heureux de tenir une vrai conversation avec Lovino. Quant à celui-ci, il sentit que c'était le moment. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il avala sa salive puis ouvrit la bouche pour enfin prononcer quatre mots :

« Je t'aime, Feli...

-Tu m'aimes comment ?

-Pas comme un frère. Beaucoup plus fort. Je t'aime comme... euh... tu vois la haut... Spica, c'est ça ? Bah, tu fais l'allée-retour en partant d'ici...

-Ah oui, c'est beaucoup ! »

Feliciano rigola. Lovino rougis par honte de sa comparaison puérile. Le petit frère continua :

« Moi aussi je t'aime...

-Hein ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, ça fait déjà un an... Et c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas trop te voir avec Antonio...

-Mais je t'ai déjà dit pleins de fois qu'il était comme mon père !

-Bah, c'est comme toi qui ne veux pas me laisser avec Ludwig alors que c'est juste un ami.

-Laisse tomber...

-Dit, tu peux me prouver que tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

Le jeune italien regarda son grand frère en souriant. La lumière de la lune qui l'éclairait lui donnait l'aspect d'un ange. Le grand frère en question rougis encore et caressa la joue de son cadet. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et franchit l'espace qui les séparaient en posant ses lèvres sur celles de l'auburn. Ce dernier plaça ses bras autour du cou du basané qui enroula les siens autours de la taille de son frère. Les deux italiens approfondirent leur baiser, puis, finirent par lâcher prise afin de pouvoir respirer.

Lovino s'assit sur le lit et demanda :

« Feli... Tu veux bien... Sortir avec moi ?

-Oui ! »

Feliciano se lova dans les bras de son aîné et dit :

« Finalement, c'était bien le meilleur choix de rester ici ! »

L'homme aux yeux anis ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire en câlinant son petit frère.

La nuit passa vite. Le lendemain, Lovino réveilla Feliciano. Ce dernier gémit :

« Loviii... C'est le week-end... Laisse moi dormir...

-Non, aujourd'hui, je t'emmène là où tu veux. »

Le cadet se leva d'un coup.

« Ouais ! Notre premier rendez vous ! Je veux aller à la mer !

-Compris mon Feli... »

L'aîné embrassa son frère. Finalement, sa vie n'était pas si cruelle...

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'était mignon (hormis le langage de notre cher Lovino), comme promis ! N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire.**


End file.
